Don't Call Me Love Muffin
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Companion piece to Misfit Rangers. Sam and his old team have dinner, B-Squad watches.


ATTENTION ALL READERS!

This is a Companion piece to Misfit Rangers. If you have not read it, this will make no sense whatsoever, but you're welcome to try. It's supposed to take place after the end of the story, but I've been unable to write a connecting piece to actually add it to the end of the story.

* * *

"I think I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu." Bridge said excitedly as he flipped through the pages of the menu, wiggling his fingers as he did. "Do you suppose they have gourmet toast?"

Sam groaned, "Have a heart Bridge."

Z smirked and took a sip from her beer. "You should know better than to make a bet with Bridge." She informed the younger man, "He's a little strange at times, but a complete genius."

"Genius," Jack echoed "especially since he included a free dinner for us in it." He added patting Bridge on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, I get that now." Sam sighed as he turned the page of his menu. "I'm still amazed they all started to co-operate so fast."

"Yeah, it took all five of us, Cruger, and Kat to get to you." Sky quipped and Sydney giggled.

"That's what I said!"

Sam winced, "Okay, okay, I get it, I was a jerk."

"And you're going to make it up to us by giving us dinner." Z said her smirk still present.

"Wasn't saving the world enough?"

"No, because we did part of that too," Bridge pointed out, "anyways, that can be another dinner. This one is to make up for doubting my commanding-ness."

"Commanding-ness?" Jack asked frowning.

"Sure, it's a new word I just made up. Nifty isn't it?"

Sam chuckled as he lifted his drink up to take a sip. At that moment the waitress arrived. She was medium height with reddish curly hair and cat's-eye glasses that covered up most of her face. Sam frowned; the uniform was sloppily put on and the tray was about to fall out of her hands. There was something familiar about her.

"So what are we celebrating tonight?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Sam shared a look with Sky who appeared to be forcing himself to keep a straight face. Another glance back at the waitress and he realized why. It wasn't their waitress at all.

It was Mimi in a wig and glasses.

The others shared similar looks of knowing.

"Our engagement," Z said with as a straight voice as she could muster, sliding a ring that her ex-boyfriend had given her years ago, off of her middle finger and onto her ring finger and presenting her hand for Mimi's inspection. "Isn't that right, love muffin?" she asked cuddling up to Sam who stared at her as if she had just grown another head. She playfully winked at him.

"Uh…right," Sam replied as he realized where she was going with this. He leaned closer to Mimi and whispered dramatically, "but don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Very secret." Bridge added.

"No one can know." was Jack's addition.

"They're going to elope. Isn't it romantic?" Sydney gushed.

Anyone watching this display could easily tell that all of them were struggling not to laugh while they put on the charade. Their faces were bright red from the effort and Z was shaking as she looked towards Sydney. Mimi was too stunned to notice any of this and ran back over to where the B-Squad rangers and Nova were sitting. Sky moved to get up but Sam shook his head.

"I'll go see them." Sam sighed as he nudged Z off of him and got to his feet, "I guess I owe them a bit of an explanation."

"Don't be long… love muffin." Sydney giggled as the group burst out laughing and Sam had a feeling he wasn't going to live this one down.

Following Mimi's trail of disguise (which included a wig, glasses, and an apron), Sam was able to find the table without too much effort. He leaned against the nearby divider as he listened to Mimi retelling the story. The B-Squad rangers looked awed, but Nova just had a blank look on her face.

"They are not engaged." She told Mimi simply.

"But she had a ring! And they were all in on it! I swear! Think about it? Why else would Sam be suddenly so close to them? Hmm?" Mimi insisted, punctuating her point by poking Nova in the arm.

"Trust me, if they were engaged, I would know." Nova sighed.

"I mean, that would explain so much though!" Andre continued as Sam rolled his eyes.

"She even called him "love muffin"!" Mimi said and Beth giggled.

Sam winced. Great, now he wouldn't be able to live it down with two teams.

Nova sipped her water and rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm that had enveloped the B-Squad regarding Sam's marital status. She was convinced the yellow ranger was letting her imagination run away with her. If Sam was engaged, first of all, him and Delgado would have to be dating, and it was quiet obvious they weren't.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people." Sam sighed as the rangers looked over to see him standing right behind their table, "And if you're going to, you might want to invest in a better disguise."

* * *

I don't think these characters are going to get used again so if you were a Misfit fan, this might be your last chance to read about the group. However, if anyone is interested in picking the characters up and doing something with them, as long as you give me credit in your story, feel free to use them.

Please Review.


End file.
